regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Weasley
Ideally a blurb would go here __TOC__ William Aldous Weasley Nicknames/Aliases: Bill Occupation: Unemployed. He lives permanently with his family and is infrequently able to leave the confines of Ottery St. Catchpole. His condition is attended to within the Burrow by Molly Weasley and Charlie. Home: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. It is a small, lopsided, many storied house. Finances: Whatever savings Bill had before the war has gone into his care now and he is entirely dependent on his mother, but primarily on his brother, Charlie's finances. Household: The Weasley household is reduced to four: Bill, Molly, Ginny and Charlie, with occasional visitors from the Order. External Appearance: The room was on the bottom floor, dimly lit with the curtains drawn except for one open window through which the occupant could hear the rain. It was early morning, and he did not wake until noon. The aging woman bustled in, her hair shot through with white and gray, clouding the colour of fire into a frosted amber. She sat in a stool beside the bed where she filled a heavy glass water jug and placed a few tablets in a white paper cup beside it, counting them carefully. The man she observed was tall: over six feet, and that was clear from the size of the bulge beneath the blue sheet. The colour of his skin was golden and tinged red from the previous day's afternoon outside. The hair was fiery red, and he resembled Arthur in appearance and his hair had begun to recede in the same way off his forehead. There were lines around his mouth and eyes, and craggy, spiderweb scars mottled one half of his face on the right side. Though they were closed now, Bill's eyes were a clear blue and moist, gleaming brightly when he was happy and misting over frostily in anger or depression. His skin hung on him in a slightly loose, flabby way, though he was a thin man. Once there had been tough, wiry muscle strung across his bones, but it atrophied in the first year that he was bed ridden. It had come back some since then as he had learned to go out and walk about on his own. First Impression: This man is unhealthy, but well-cared for. Internal Political Views: Bill was somewhat conservative in his political views and favours government non-involvement in economy, but he distrusted the Wizengamot and preferred direct election of a Minister by the common folk. During the war, he was strongly anti-Voldemort and was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix until his capture by Voldemort. He was recovered by his wife, Fleur Delacour-Weasley and his physical and mental condition after months in the Death Eaters' hands has left him unable to participate in politics. Quirks/Habits: Tends to become energetic toward the apex of the moon cycle. Writes stories to himself. Tries to regrow his hair that his mother keeps brutally short. Strengths: Very sharp, talented mind. Has an eye for the good in people. Difficult to suppress his optimism. Extremely interested in Muggles and Muggle technology-used to work in father's garage when he had in a new battery or Muggle device. Once worked well under pressure and in dangerous conditions. Weaknesses: Bill cannot predict his bad days, but on those days, extended movement is out of the question and sometimes he fails to recognize close friends and family. During the war, Bill was imprisoned by the death eaters for the better part of four months. When he was eventually recovered by the order, he was in dire mental and physical condition. Since then, it has become clear that he suffers from a neurological disorder originating in the spine. On what his family calls "good days" Bill is very chipper and can walk unsupported for several hours in the garden or about the Weasley lands, albeit with the use of a cane. During "bad days," Bill is bed ridden and his limbs are wracked with pain; his muscles tend to spasm uncontrollably and when this happens he usually is curled into a ball in his bed, unable to unfold his limbs. When the pain is at its worst, Bill enters a hallucinogenic state. While all traces of Dark Magic have left his system over the past decade, the damage it did to him has not and his body wages a constant war to repair his degenerative nerves, a process that is sped up slightly from mild exposure to lycanthropy in 1997. Bill does not turn into a werewolf monthly, but he tends to be the most healthy (and eager to eat a large, rare steak) on the nights when the moon is strongest. Other weaknesses include far-sightedness, the hot Weasley temper, and restlessness when he lacks a medium to express himself. Out of touch with the state of the world and longs to return to normal life, and is at risk of taking unnecessary risks to do so. Fears and Philias: Ghosts, memory loss, failure to recognize his family Hobbies/Interests: Amateur astronomy, Quidditch, cursebreaking and any form of code, Egyptian mythology and lore Favourite Belongings: Arthur Weasley's Muggle refillable pen, crystal light catcher in his bedroom window, a potted miniature gardenia bush Favourite Places: Home, Ottery St. Catchpole - The Weasley clan was notorious for familial closeness, and Bill has always felt comfortable and safe, even in times of strife, in the home of his parents. Nice, France - Where Bill lived with Fleur, this city has many pleasant memories for him in the two or three years they were able to live together. Cairo, Egypt - Bill is attracted to big cities, and this one was where he spent most of his twenties. He always enjoyed his work as a cursebreaker, not for the mystique about it, but because it kept him in constant danger. Bill never was into liquor or drugs and kept his nose clean for his parents, but he thrived on adrenaline Tangier, Morocco - Each summer between years at Hogwarts, Bill worked as a Muggle delivery boy in a Ottery St. Catchpole deli. He was relatively good with money and by the end of his seventh year, he'd saved enough to do a backpacking tour that some of his classmates arranged with one another prior to completion of the NEWTs at Hogwarts. They travelled on foot and by Apparation to countries across the North coast of Africa, and finally spent several weeks in Tangier. Bill returned periodically to Tangier to relive the thrill of his first major trip abroad. Uncle Bilius' House - Many of the Weasleys live in the countryside, but Uncle Bilius, the favourite Uncle of many of the Weasley children, lived in London, and Bill spent several weeks at a time staying with him when Charlie and Percy were quite young. History The first born son of the Weasley clan remembers both when the Burrow was far emptier than it was by the time Ron came around and spent the most time alone with his parents. By the time Charlie was into comics and Percy had learned to talk, Bill had grown quite accustomed to sharing the attentions of his parents. These were the two brothers with whom Bill was closest as a child, and he remembers Percy, but particularly Charlie tagging along after him as he headed into the woods to build his own tree fort (age 10) That freedom was novel; the Weasley children had been prohibited for a long time from venturing outside unwatched for their parents' association with the Order. Bill remembers visitly stays with Uncle Bilius during particularly difficult weeks during the first war, and those memories of fear and anxiety affected him profoundly- he values fun, relaxation, and a life without worry and defended those throughout his life. This often made him a peacemaker at school, but certainly didn't keep his nose clean (though he shaped up after a few years settling in at Hogwarts.) After a very successful academic career at school, Bill went off to Egypt for a change of scenery and in part, to win his fortune, but he promptly returned to England and joined the Order when word came to him that Voldemort was resurrected. Working out of a Gringotts branch in England, he met his wife, Fleur Delacour, and the pair married and had a few happy years together before his capture late in the second war. Bill participated heavily in close combat during the second war, particularly in France, when the Death Eaters targeted Beauxbatons, though after its fall he returned to England and acted, essentially, as a soldier. Often, he and his wife were found shoulder-to-shoulder on the battlefield and together were formidable opponents against the Death Eaters. After Remus Lupin's death, Bill almost exclusively went after Greyback's army of werewolves and tracked their movements, predicting and preventing a slew of werewolf attacks against Muggle and wizard villages. That same year, he was captured not by Greyback, but by the Carrows. The weeks that he was imprisoned are not ones that Bill remembers particularly clearly, except that they all seem to bleed together into one long, hellish day. He was finally rescued by the Order after Voldemort's death when many Death Eaters had fled England or were captured by the Ministry. He has lived at the Burrow since then, and has not divorced Fleur, though she lives in London and visits Ottery St. Catchpole infrequently. Until his condition improves, the nature of their relationship will likely remain strained. Meta Journal: returntosand PB: Edward Norton Player: Cait Category: Characters